Scott Pilgrim vs The Island
by Blazerxz
Summary: 16 Scott Pilgrim characters compete on Wawanakwa Island of TDI fame. Day 02 - The teams are formed and each team must complete a scavenger hunt before the other!
1. Day 1, Part 1, The Arrival

Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama. I also don't own the Scott Pilgrim franchise. They are owned by their respective creators.

Author's Note - For right now, this is based off the movie Scott Pilgrim vs The World. I recently started reading the comics, so references to the graphic novels will work their way in. Character personalities and other associated things will for now be based on the movie. That doesn't mean you should enjoy it any less! Also, their ages in this are the same as in the movie.

* * *

One time, not so long ago,

In the mysterious land

Near Muskoka Canada…

A man with gelled black hair, wearing a blue Hawaiian-style shirt, grey pants and dark shoes was standing on an old, worn down dock. This dock was connected to an island. From the camera's vantage point, a campfire pit could be seen and to the far side of the screen was a giant cliff. The man ran a hand through his hair, sniffed his breath, and then took a drink of a coffee that an aide had for him.

The man smiled, revealing his shiny, white teeth and said, "Welcome viewing world to Camp Wawanakwa," the man shouted exuberantly, "I'm Chris McLean and you may remember me from the hit show Total Drama Island, its sequel, Total Drama Action, and the third installment in the franchise, Total Drama World Tour! After the end of World Tour, we got bored with the cast, so we found a new one! Well that and their contracts were expired. I've got lawyers working on getting them back. Anyways, while we waited to see if we could renew their contracts, one of the interns found this video online of these 16 young adults from Toronto. They kicked ass! So we invited them to Camp Wawanakwa of TDI fame to compete for one million dollars! Also, two of these people have the same last name, so we put their name in the title! So stay tuned for the very first episode of Total Pilgrim Island!"

* * *

Chris was grinning and said, "Welcome back from the break! Well, there wasn't really a break, because the producer doesn't want to show the opening theme yet. His loss, I suppose. Anyways, I'm waiting here for the first boat to arrive, which isn't much longer because here it comes now!"

Bass music filled the air as the boat got closer to the wooden dock. The bass belonged to a young adult of moderate height. His shaggy brown hair partially obscured his eyes, which were closed. He finished playing the song on the bass, stood up straight and opened his eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with the letters 'sp' inside a heart. He put his bass back in its case and held it in one hand, his suitcase in his other hand. He stepped off the boat and onto the dock. The young man then proceeded to put his suitcase down so he could shake hands with Chris. "Scott Pilgrim, what's up," Chris asked the first arrival. A text box appeared next to him with the following information:

Name: Scott Pilgrim

Age: 22 Years Old

Rating: Awesome

Scott looked at the host and said, "Not much. Who else is supposed to be here?"

Chris grinned and said, "That would take away all the surprise."

Scott shook his head and turned back toward the boat and yelled, "Hurry up Stacey!"

A girl, who looked younger than Scott, but much more mature, stepped out of the cabin. Her brown hair was pushed behind one ear as she was talking on her cell phone. She wheeled a bag down the ramp with her free hand. Like with Scott, a text box appeared with the following:

Name: Stacey Pilgrim

Age: 18 Years Old

Rating: "T" for Teen

"Yes I know, okay bye," Stacey said as she disconnected the call.

Chris grinned and said, "Stacey Pilgrim, wonderful having you here, who was that you were talking too?"

Stacey said, "Don't worry Mr. McLean, you will meet him soon enough."

"Well alright then, now our next competitor should be here shortly," Chris said.

Only a few moments after Chris finished speaking, a voice shouted, "MISTER PILGRIM!"

Scott face-palmed and said, "Not this guy again."

A man of Indian descent flew down toward Scott. Scott raised his arm and blocked the strike, before striking the man with a punch of his own. The word "Reversal" flashed in the bottom left corner of the screen as the Indian man fell into the water.

The man pulled himself out of the water and glared at Scott. The man was wearing a red and white striped shirt, with a tan jacket over it. His black hair hung over his eyes slightly and it looked like he had a small amount of eye shadow on. The man walked over to Scott and looked him straight in the eyes and angrily said, "You dare push me into the lake? You shall pay for your insolence! Nobody pushes Matthew Patel into a lake!" A text box appeared next to Matthew that said:

Name: Matthew Patel

1st Evil Ex

Rating: "Arrr!" for being a pirate!

Matthew looked up and said, "I have the strangest feeling that I want to punch some writer in the face."

Scott quirked an eyebrow and said, "Um, Okay."

Matthew whirled around and said, "Don't think I forgot about you, Pilgrim. I will have my revenge!"

"That's great and all, but the next boat just got here," Chris said, pointing out over the water.

On the boat was a girl with red hair. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt with a picture of a smirking bomb on it. She was holding onto drumsticks and as she walked off she shouted, "Hey McLean! There any drums here?"

Chris smiled and said, "Yep! Don't worry; we remember that you said you were a drummer Kim." A text box appeared next to Kim that said:

Name: Kim Pine

Age: 23 Years Old

The Drummer

Kim walked over to the others and Scott said, "Hi Kim. How's the band?"

"Since Gideon was 'killed'? It's been okay. Stephen won't shut up about how we're screwed since you beat Gideon and Neil has trouble with well, everything. At least Neil is learning," Kim replied in a monotone.

"Well, that's good, I think," Scott relied, unsure of himself.

While they were talking, another boat showed up, this one carrying two Japanese males. One was wearing a white jacket and had white hair while the other wore a red shirt with black markings and had black hair.

Chris approached the duo and said, "Ah, the Katayanagi Twins. Ken and Kyle, correct?" The twins didn't speak, but like Matthew, they glared at Scott. A text box appeared between them and said:

Names: Ken and Kyle Katayanagi

5th and 6th Evil Exes

Rating: Handsome Jerk and Perfect Asshat

The Japanese twins stood near Matthew and the first evil ex said, "You guys aren't going to last long. I saw like four episodes of this show or something and the one silent guy was eliminated fourth."

The twins just ignored the Indian man and looked at the next boat, a menacing glare present on their faces. Matthew noticed this and looked at the next boat, glaring as well once he saw the passenger.

The next boat carried a girl with navy blue hair, with a round bag with a star decal on the side of it around her neck. She took her luggage and roller skated off of the boat. Once she got onto the dock, Scott tackle-hugged the girl, saying, "Ramona! I'm so happy now that you're here!" Ramona chuckled and hugged Scott back. A text box appeared next to Ramona that said:

Name: Ramona Flowers

Age: 24

Rating: Mysterious

Chris strode forward and said, "Glad to see you could make it Ramona."

Ramona's smile turned into a glare as she said, "Like I had a choice. You had armed goons threaten me."

"Yeah I know. It rocks being a host dude," Chris said arrogantly.

Ramona pushed him away as Matthew walked forward, flanked by the Katayanagi Twins. "Well look who it is, Little Miss Heartbreaker. You're still with Pilgrim? That's impressive, considering your track record," Matthew said angrily.

"Buzz off Patel! I kicked your ass once, and I'll do it again," Scott said, getting ready to fight.

Matthew smirked and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Matthew began to float into the air. He then said in a sing-song voice, "Come to me, my demon hipster chicks!" Six phantom-like demon girls dressed in gothic style clothing materialized around Matthew. He then sang again, "My demon hipster chicks will bur-."

Matthew was cut off as another competitor floated above the island. He was wearing a white shirt with the number 3 on it, had white hair that appeared to be spiked up slightly, and the oddest thing was his pure white eyes that appeared to be smoking. "Patel, how many times do I have to tell you, nobody likes your singing," the new arrival shouted.

He flung Matthew down to the ground and the demon hipster chicks dematerialized. The man hovered down to the ground and glared at Scott and Ramona for a moment before Matthew moaned, "Damn you and your telekinesis Todd." Another text box appeared:

Name: Todd Ingram

3rd Evil Ex

Rating: Telekinetic Vegan

Chris walked over to Todd and said, "Ah, the rock star himself. And the handsomest person here after me."

"Thank you for inviting me," Todd said as he shook Chris' hand.

"Wait," Scott called out, "How do you have your powers back?"

"When I came back, I had a blank slate. But if you think I'm going to use my telekinetic powers to cheat, you've got another thing coming. I'm above cheating," Todd replied.

From the next boat, a voice called out, "Hey Scott! I'm already drunk!"

Stacey yelled out, "I told you not to get drunk Wallace!"

"You're not my mom," was his response.

Scott face-palmed for the second time that day and went over to the next boat to help the next arrival get his luggage. The next man was somewhat pale and was wearing a grey shirt. He looked slightly drunk and sat down on the dock, trying not to pass out. Scott mumbled under his breath, "Damn it Wallace, why do you have to be drunk now?" Yet another text box appeared and it said:

Name: Wallace Wells

25 Years Old

Rating: He's really Gay!

Scott put Wallace's stuff down for a moment and then more bass music filled the air. This bass music was much shorter however, and it ended long before the boat reached the dock.

The next person off was short, compared to the others present, and he held his suitcase in one hand, and had a Nintendo DS in the other. The case for his bass was on his back. He looked at those that were already there and then he said, "Hey, I'm Neil."

"Half of us already know who you are, Neil," Kim replied in her monotone. A text box next to Neil said:

Name: Neil Nordegraf

20 Years Old

Fun Fact: Formerly Young Neil

Neil shrugged and said, "Whatever Kim. I'm just introducing myself to those guys." As he said this he pointed at Matthew, Ken, Kyle, and Todd.

Todd shook his head and said, "We don't care who you are." Ken, the twin with the black hair, nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Matthew said, "You are a friend of Scott Pilgrim and for that we will destroy you!" Kyle, the twin with the white hair, nodded as well.

Neil shrugged and said, "Well, whatever." He then proceeded to stand next to Stacey, who smiled upon seeing her friend.

The next boat was set to arrive, but no boat ever showed up. Chris was getting impatient, tapping his foot. "C'mon, c'mon, where's that boat? It should've been," Chris said, not finishing his sentence because a black smoke like thing was coming at him.

He dove on the ground and Scott rolled his eyes. He ducked down and thrust his fist upward. The fist connected with a person who went flying to the side. The person stopped themselves by using their hand to steady themselves. The person then stood up straight and lowered the hood covering their face. The person was revealed to be a girl with blond hair in pigtails and black war paint under her eyes.

She scowled darkly at Scott and yelled, "You punched me in the boob! Again! Prepare to die, obviously, this time for real!"

Ramona rolled her eyes and said, "Roxy, why don't you just give up. My lesbian phase was only a short time thing." Roxy scowled as a text box appeared next to her:

Name: Roxanne "Roxy" Richter

4th Evil Ex

Rating: Bi-Furious!

The half-ninja rolled her eyes and stood near the other evil exes. Matthew was grinning at her somewhat slyly and she replied, "Not gonna happen Patel."

"Aw, come on! You don't even know what I was going to ask," Matthew whined.

"Doesn't matter. When you grin like that, I know it's best to say no," Roxy replied. Matthew's grin turned into a frown and he turned away from everyone else, pouting.

Meanwhile, the next boat arrived, carrying a young Chinese girl with black hair, she was happily waving at the people who were already assembled. She was wearing a black outfit and as the boat got to the dock, she exited with her two suitcases.

She ran over to Scott and Ramona and said, "Scott! Ramona! I haven't seen you since the whole Chaos Theatre battle!"

Scott chuckled and said, "Hey Knives, what's up?" A text box appeared next to the newest arrival and it said:

Name: Knives Chau

Age: 17 Years Old

Fun Fact: Sex Bomb-Omb's Number One Fan!

The hyper Chinese girl jumped around saying hi to all of her friends. When she approached the exes, she saw Todd and kicked the vegan rocker in the shin. He grimaced in pain and sarcastically said, "Glad to see you forgave me."

"I haven't forgotten what you did! You punched me and you-," Knives said.

Before Knives could finish her sentence, Neil called out, "He knocked the highlights out of her hair!"

Todd rolled his eyes as another boat pulled up. Five men who almost looked identical exited the boat. They all had short cut hair and a slight five o' clock shadow. They all wore a leather jacket and a black shirt with a pair of jeans.

Chris frowned, clearly not amused, and said, "Okay, whichever one of you is the real Lucas, you can stay. The rest of you will have to leave on the boat." One of the men stepped forward and revealed a tattoo that looked like two capital L's, the left one reversed so that the vertical line of the capital L's were next to each other.

He then said, "So that mean's I'm in, right?"

Chris nodded and said, "That's right. The rest of you have to leave."

The other four men got on the boat and left. "It's too bad, if my stunt doubles were here, I would win easily," the real Lucas said. A text box appeared that said:

Name: Lucas Lee

2nd Evil Ex

Fun Fact: A Pretty Good Skater Turned Pretty Good Actor

The movie star moved over toward the others, but didn't stand with the exes or with Scott and his friends. When Kyle looked at him, Lucas said, "What? I gotta respect Pilgrim a little bit. Someone that nice who could kick my ass is pretty rare."

Scott raised and eyebrow and said, "Um, thanks?"

Wallace, who had sobered up slightly, moved closer to Lucas and said, "Hi, Wallace Wells. I was with Scott when he defeated you. Can I get an autograph?"

"Sure, I always have to make sure my fans are happy, because without them, I'm nothing but a good skater," Lucas said.

While Lucas signed a photo that Wallace had in his luggage, another boat arrived at the dock, this one carrying two figures. The male had a little bit of beard stubble and had a guitar case on his back. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt with a brown jacket over it. He ran a hand through his brown hair before turning to his companion and saying, "I don't know about this. What if they don't like me?"

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to him. She was wearing a dark pink shirt, had her black hair in a ponytail, and had black glasses on. She sighed and said, "Look, as much as I may (censored) hate him, Pilgrim's going to be there."

The pair walked onto the dock and Chris said, "Welcome Stephen, Julie."

"Whatever, this place is a (censored) dump," Julie said.

Scott cried out, "Seriously, how does she do that?"

Julie rolled her eyes and said, "You don't need to know Scott." A text box appeared containing Julie's information:

Name: Julie Powers

Age: 22 Years Old

Rating: Kind of a Bitch

Julie walked over near the exes, who were impressed that someone Scott knew fairly well was a hostile person. Stephen sighed and stood near his band-mates. "Sorry about Julie guys, you know how she can be," Stephen said.

Neil shrugged and said, "Whatever, we know you like her Stephen." Stephen's information appeared in a text box:

Name: Stephen Stills

Age: 22 Years Old

"The Talent"

Chris looked at a clipboard and said, "Well then, this leaves just one more competitor." Several people looked at their fellow competitors and something dawned on them. Scott and Ramona looked furious. The evil exes grinned evilly. The members of Sex Bob-Omb, minus Kim, looked hopeful. Knives frowned slightly. Wallace shook his head. Only Stacey looked confused.

"Wait, why is everyone so angry," Scott's sister asked.

"I don't think we're all angry," Todd remarked, smirking.

Scott, who still looked angry, turned to his sister and said, "This guy's a dick. Enough said."

"I'm upset you think so poorly of me Scott. I thought we were buddies," a voice came from the final boat. A man with long black hair, a white suit, black-framed glasses and a silver cane walked off the next boat, his suitcase in the hand that wasn't holding the cane.

"You know Ramona," the man said, "It's a shame that I no longer have control over you. This game would be so much easier if I did."

"Forget it Gideon! There's no way you will ever have control over me! I love Scott and nothing will change that," Ramona angrily spat.

Scott stammered, trying to think of a good statement that went with Ramona's, but the only thing he could think of was, "That goes for me as well! I love Ramona and you can't do anything about that Gideon!" A text box appeared that said:

Name: Gideon Graves

7th Evil Ex

Rating: He's a Dick

Chris was happy to see people were arguing, which was always good for ratings. He knew this was only a half hour show however and cleared his throat. He announced, "Okay guys, now that everyone is here, time for the first challenge!"

Scott raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait, already? No tour, no food, nothing?"

"Not really," Chris said, his smile still visible, "We need to get this challenge going so that we can have time for everything else. I mean, two of you are going home today."

There was a collective shout of "Wait, what?"

Chris shook his head and said, "Yeah, two people are being eliminated today. The results of the challenge determine the team captains, as well as four others who will receive immunity. I will show you this, however." Chris stepped out of the way and showed the contestants an outhouse.

"It's a crappy outhouse, so what," Julie said, clearly angry.

"This isn't just any outhouse. This is the confessional, where you can go to vent, talk about people, or just say whatever you feel like saying," Chris said with a grin.

* * *

Confession Cam (Toronto? How's that against the world?)

Scott – Um, so I guess this is cool, sorta. I mean, Ramona's here with me, and there's also my friends. But then there's Julie and Ramona's exes. They could be difficult.

Gideon – (He fixes his glasses) Well, this could be the best time to crush Pilgrim and Flowers. Because if I can't have Ramona, neither can Scott!

Roxy – I can't believe Patel. That guy's such a wannabe. He barely put up a fight against Pilgrim and now he's developing a liking to me? He's such an idiot.

Stephen – I just hope that despite the equipment being here, we won't have to play. I mean, we totally suck when it comes to performing.

Ramona – So long as I take out my exes, everything will work out. Then maybe Scott and I can be at peace.

* * *

Chris stood smiling at the center of the campgrounds. The host looked over the contestants and said, "So, I bet you're wondering what the challenge is, right?"

"The sooner we get this (censored) challenge over with, the sooner we can relax," Julie said.

"Anyways, today's challenge involves a hunt. Boxes are scattered all over the island. There are a total of thirty-five boxes. Inside each box has a slip of paper with a number on it. Everyone has to find a box and can trade boxes at will, however the boxes are locked so you don't know what number is inside it. Once everyone has a box and is back here, I will unlock the boxes. The two people with the highest numbers will be the team captains. The people with the next four highest numbers are also immune from tonight's double elimination. Any questions," Chris said, announcing the challenge.

Many hands were raised, but Todd directly asked, "Can we use any methods to obtain the boxes, like a metal detector, or flying to get around quicker?"

Chris nodded and said, "Good question and yes, until you get back here, you can do whatever you want to get a box."

Neil then asked, "What do the boxes look like?"

"Another good question, the boxes look like this," Chris said as he held up a box. The box was brown and had a small lock on the front. Chris smiled before saying, "They may or may not all be brown, after all, it wouldn't be a challenge if there was a brown box floating in the water. All right, enough time's been wasted, ready, set, and go!"

The contestants all ran off in different directions to look for a box. Everyone ran off except for Julie. Stephen, who had no idea that she wasn't with him, had gone off with his friends, leaving Julie who walked over to Chris and snatched the box that he had.

"You know, I was wondering if anyone would figure that out," Chris said to Julie.

She shrugged and said, "And I'm not an idiot like most people."

"True," Chris said before turning to the camera, "Who will easily find their boxes? Who will have trouble? Will anyone get punched in the face?"

Julie asked, "Can it please be Scott?"

Chris frowned and said, "My segment. Shush! Anyways, find out who's gonna get a box and who's gonna get lost when we come back to Total Pilgrim Island!"

Julie raised an eyebrow and said, "That's the name? Seriously?"

* * *

So ends the first part of Scott Pilgrim vs The Island. This was like a test to see if there was enough support for it. Let me know what you think in a review or vote in the poll I have up. I will only continue if I have enough support. The first day will have two more parts, if there is enough support. If you liked it, please review. Until next time!


	2. Day 1, Part 2, Forest Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the Total Epicness that is Scott Pilgrim. I wish I did.

* * *

Chris grinned as he sat on the deck of one of the cabins, the wood warped and rotting in places. He grinned and said, "Now, we just saw our competitors, minus Julie, run off in an attempt to locate the boxes that my trusty co-host Chef Hatchet hid around the island. Before we see where they are, there's a few questions. Will any of Ramona's evil exes fight against her or Scott? Will Wallace be sober enough to find one of the boxes? Will Matthew Patel continue to hit on Roxy? Find out now on Total Pilgrim Island!"

* * *

Outer Edge of the Forest

Scott and Ramona were walking by the forest. When they initially ran off, they were with Stephen, Kim, Neil, Wallace, Knives, and Stacey. The group of eight had split up soon after they ran off, and Scott went with Ramona.

"Dude," Ramona said, addressing her boyfriend, "Should we look in the forest?"

Scott scratched the back of his head and he said, "Well, I'm not really sure. There's a lot of forest, so there's probably a couple of boxes. Then again, it's a big area to explore."

"Well, we can walk around a little bit and then if we don't find anything we can leave," Ramona suggested.

Scott nodded and said, "Yeah that sounds good." The pair entered the forest, not knowing that they had been watched.

* * *

The beachfront of Camp Wawanakwa

Stacey, Knives, and Neil were walking along the beach, looking for some of the hidden boxes. Being the three youngest people in their circle of friends, they decided that they should stick together. The three weren't walking very fast and were walking on the water's edge.

"I haven't seen you in a while Knives," Stacey said, talking to her friend, "How's it been?"

The Chinese girl shrugged and said, "It's been okay. Ever since Gideon was defeated, I haven't really done much. Just finishing school and stuff."

Stacey nodded and turned to Neil, "What about you Neil, you do anything?"

The young fan stammered slightly, "Um, uh, well, um, I kinda worked on some songs. I didn't really do much. I should get a girlfriend."

"I'm pretty sure that you'll get one eventually," Stacey said with a smile. Neil smiled back, blushing very slightly. The trio continued on, trying to find one of the boxes.

* * *

The skies above Wawanakwa

Located above the island were Matthew and Todd. Despite what the previous sentence implied, they were not working together. Matthew was looking from above near the beach and campgrounds, one of his demon hipster chicks flying up every once and a while to inform him of something new. Todd was busy trying to find a box in the dense forest below him. Neither said anything until Matthew thought of something.

He flew over to the evil bassist and said, "So Todd, I was thinking if we make it through the elimination, would you-."

"No Patel, I'm not joining an alliance with you for two reasons. One, I'm one of the more likeable exes, along with Lucas and Gideon. Two, you won't last very long. You aren't that strong and if it weren't for the fireballs, you would virtually be useless," Todd said, interrupting Matthew.

Matthew glared for a few seconds until a demon hipster chick flew up to him and whispered something. The first evil ex smirked evilly and said, "Whatever, I'm going to the forest by the bear cave. That's where Pilgrim was last spotted."

"Thanks for the info," Todd said with an evil smile as he used Telekinesis to blast Patel out of the sky, obliterating the demon hipster chick in the process.

Matthew hit the ground and groaned before yelling, "Oh no you don't! Demon hipster chicks, attack!"

Five more demon hipster chicks materialized and flew after Todd, but didn't last long against his psychic blasts. "Better luck next time, Patel," Todd laughed as he flew out of sight.

Matthew angrily kicked the ground and cursed, shooting a fireball at a log. As the log lit up, Matthew said, "Hey wait, what's that?"

* * *

Far side of the forest

A large robot was walking through the forest. The machine was black on the left half and white on the right half. Inside the cockpit two people could be seen. On the left half was Ken Katayanagi and on the right half was Kyle Katayanagi. The large machine, which was about as tall as the trees, would occasionally pick up a log or uproot a tree. Inside the cockpit, Ken and Kyle looked at each other and nodded. The twins then played notes on a keyboard also located in the cockpit. Visible sound waves emanated from the robot and dispersed through the forest. On a screen located inside the large machine, there were several dots. Most of these appeared red, but one that was close to the twins was green. The robot then headed out for the green dot, using hover boosters to propel it over the trees.

* * *

The top of the thousand foot cliff

Stephen was standing looking out over the edge of the thousand foot cliff. Kim, who was standing nearby, asked, "So, are you contemplating suicide, or something?"

Stephen shook his head and said, "No, I'm just trying to figure out how our band can suck less."

Kim rolled her eyes as the guitarist continued, "I mean, we were okay when Gideon employed us. Sure, the guy was a dick but come on, we were on our way to becoming famous."

"We weren't that good Stills. Keep in mind that we aren't The Clash at Demonhead. Then again, they did kinda suck," Kim said, still in a monotone.

"That's my point Kim! If they sucked in reality but did so well, we can be just as successful if we suck a little bit less," Stephen said as he stomped the ground. This caused a small chunk of the cliff to fall. More specifically, the part of the cliff he was standing on. Stephen was able to grab onto the ledge as Kim raced to try to pull him up.

"Damn it Stephen, if you want me to help, you gotta give me your other hand," Kim said through gritted teeth.

Stephen called out, "Not yet Kim."

"Wait, what," Kim shouted, exasperated, "Are you crazy?"

"No, there's a box imbedded in the rock wall here," Stephen said, trying to reach the box. After a moment he said, "Okay, hold this."

The guitarist threw the box at her feet and then gave her his other hand. She managed to pull him up and onto solid ground. "Well," Kim said, "let's get out of here; I don't want to be on this cliff any longer than I have to."

Stephen got up and took his box, saying, "All right, let's go."

* * *

Confession Cam (Hopefully he realizes how precious his little life is)

Kim – Yeah, a box just so happened to be in the rock wall. I believe that. (She rolls her eyes) I think Chris made it so that the cliff would break. How else would anyone know a box would be there?

* * *

The mess hall

Wallace was sneaking around the mess hall. Chef Hatchet, who has yet to make a physical appearance, was currently not in the kitchen, so Wallace was free to look around. "Hmm," Wallace said, "If I were a drink, where would I be?"

He opened the fridge and saw a six pack of beer. "Perfect. I'll swipe some of the camp's stuff so I don't have to go through my supply," Wallace said to himself as he took the beer. He then noticed something else in the fridge and said, "Well, would you look at that, a box." Wallace took the box as well and left the mess hall.

He ended up in the campgrounds and Chris said, "Congrats on securing your box, Wallace. Once the others get here, we will open them."

"Thanks Chris. You want a beer? Took them from Chef's fridge," Wallace said, offering a bottle of the alcoholic beverage to the host.

"Well, since Chef paid for them, sure! Let me have one," Chris said as he took the bottle and opened it.

"Cheers," the host said as he and Wallace had a toast and drank their beers.

* * *

Lakefront

Lucas Lee was skating around the lake, trying to find a box like everyone else. The skater/actor stopped for a rest when he heard some rustling in the bushes. He cracked his neck and said, "Whoever you are, prepare to be in a world of hurt."

"I wouldn't advise that," Gideon said as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Oh, it's just you Gideon," Lucas said as he lowered his fists.

The final evil ex smiled and said, "Yes, it's just me. Look, I came with a proposition. We work together this challenge and if one of us becomes a captain, we pick each other to start."

"Yeah, I don't see what's so bad about that. I was looking around the lake, as it seemed like an ideal place to hide something," Lucas said, holding up his skateboard to emphasize the fact that he was searching.

Gideon looked into the water and said, "Yes, I do believe that there is at least one box hiding in the lake here. At the most, there are two. Do you feel like going for a swim?"

Lucas shrugged, removed his leather jacket, and said, "Sure, let's go." With that the two evil exes jumped into the water to try and locate a box.

* * *

Confession Cam (Now with Wet Ex smell)

Gideon – (The seventh evil ex is sopping wet) Did I enjoy jumping into the lake? No, but if I want an ally in this contest, I can't order them around. Why would they listen to me if I did that?

* * *

The bear cave

The shadow flew through the air toward the bear cave. Once inside, it flew around until the large animal got scared and ran off. The brown-furred bear bolted out of the cave, shocking a nearby Scott and Ramona in the process.

Inside the bear's abode, the shadow changed shape until it resembled a human shape. The shape the gained color as Roxy appeared inside the cave. The half-ninja smirked and said to herself, "That worked better than I thought it would." She then looked around the cave and found a box hiding in the shadows behind a large rock. She picked it up and swept the cave, making sure there wasn't another box inside.

When she checked the entire cave, she was about to turn back into shadow form when she heard a masculine voice say, "Scott Pilgrim! You and me, let's go!"

The half-ninja evil ex crept toward the mouth of the cave. Once she was near the entrance to the cave, she stayed in the shadows and tried to blend in like an awesome ninja while observing what was going on.

Scott was facing down Todd. The vegan was floating and had his bass strung around his neck. Scott tensed up and pulled a pink, flaming katana from his chest. As he did so, an announcer said, "Scott earned the Power of Love!"

Roxy would admit that if she wasn't his enemy, that sword would be pretty badass. Scott held the sword in a fighting position, a box on the ground behind him. He then shouted, "Forget it Todd! I'm going to fight to protect Ramona and this box!"

"We'll see about that Pilgrim," Todd cockily taunted. He then played his bass as he used his vegan powers, causing the notes to form small shockwaves that he sent after Scott.

Using the Power of Love, he sliced at the shockwaves, rendering them useless. Todd continued to send shockwaves after the good bassist, but Scott continually sliced at them.

Roxy then noticed that Ramona was watching the battle, completely unaware of her surroundings. Taking out her sword, Roxy approached Ramona. She was doing fine until she stepped on a twig. This alerted Ramona, who reached into her subspace bag and pulled out a titanium baseball bat. As she pulled out the blunt weapon, she turned around and went to swing.

Caught by surprise, Roxy was hit with the bat and sent flying a few feet. "How," Roxy muttered as she got up, "How did you know it was me?"

Ramona smirked and said, "Simple. You were the only one who could ever get the drop on me. Everyone else I hear coming."

"Oh yeah? Well prepare to die," Roxy said, running forward and swinging her sword. Ramona countered with the bat, but the sharp blade cut into the metal bat.

Scott was still doing battle with Todd, but he noticed that Ramona was now fighting. He was able to use his motivation for helping Ramona to give him greater strength. He ran forward, slicing the sound waves. Todd looked shocked that someone was able to get closer to him, so he played his bass more vigorously. Sound waves were coming even harder, pushing Scott back.

He thought out loud, "This is tough. I have to beat him, for me. If I beat him, I will feel accomplished." An announcer said, "Dual-wield!" Scott was then able to pull a second flaming katana, this one blue, out of his chest. The announcer shouted, "Scott earned the Power of Self-Respect!"

Todd looked shocked that his enemy could be using two swords and his playing stopped for a moment. Todd noticed he stopped for a second and started to play the most intense song he knew. The moment's lapse however was enough for Scott to jump into the air and get within swinging distance. Scott sliced the new sound waves as he came close to Todd.

With one of his swords, Scott cut the shoulder strap for the bass, causing the instrument to fall into a bush. With the other sword, Scott hit Todd, but he was able to focus his vegan powers to stop any cuts and bleeding. Nevertheless, Todd fell unconscious. Scott ran over to help Ramona, as her bat had been cut in half while Scott was fighting Todd.

Scott leapt over Ramona and clashed blades with Roxy. The half-ninja was surprised, but was still able to fight against Scott's dual swords. While Scott and Roxy clashed blades, Ramona started to dig in her subspace bag for something that would be helpful in the battle.

Roxy, who as usual was angry, snarled, "You think you're so good Pilgrim, don't you? You aren't that great. In fact, you have a lot to learn about sword fighting."

Roxy then turned her body around and disoriented Scott. Seeing her opportunity, Roxy sliced at the Power of Love. The pink flaming katana broke apart into pieces as Scott groaned, "Great, now I gotta wait a day to use that again!"

Scott and Roxy were glaring each other down as they continued to duel, eventually coming so close that Roxy was able to spit in Scott's face. "That's it," Scott shouted, leaping into the air.

Roxy closed her eyes, awaiting a strike. It never came, however, as Todd had recovered and thrown Scott against the cave wall. The Canadian badass slumped over, unconscious. Todd grinned triumphantly and picked up the box that Scott had.

Ramona had found her large hammer and charged Todd, but Roxy intercepted the angry American Ninja Delivery girl. Todd smirked and said, "Thanks for that Roxy. If I become a captain, I'll be sure to pick you for my team."

The vegan then flew off toward the campgrounds. Ramona got up and swung her hammer, striking Roxy in the kneecap. Unfortunately, it did not strike the back of her knee (her weak point in the movie).

Roxy still fell to the ground, where Ramona stepped on the foot of her only ex-girlfriend. Ramona grabbed the box that Roxy had in her other hand and said, "Maybe next time, Roxy."

She then swung her giant hammer into the half-ninja's body and sent her flying. Ramona went over to help Scott up, who had just woken up. He moaned, "Did you win Ramona?"

"Yes, Scott I won. Let's find you another box," Ramona said, a smile on her face. The two didn't have to go far, as the bear came back with a box.

He handed it to Ramona and said something in his bear language that translated to, "Thank you for getting rid of the scary ghost lady. Now I can sleep in peace."

Scott pat the bear on the head and said, "Thanks Mr. Bear." The two then walked back to camp, the bear waving back at them.

* * *

Confession Cam (K.O.?)

Scott & Ramona

Scott – Well that worked out sort of well.

Ramona – I think it did Dude. Yes Todd got a box, but I stole Roxy's and you made a friend. It may be a bear but a friend is a friend.

Scott – Hey, yeah, that's true! That's so cool!

Todd – Well, I got to beat up Pilgrim, and I am well on my way to moving on in this competition. This is turning out to be a good day.

* * *

Back at the campgrounds

Chris was sitting in a lawn chair talking to Wallace, Stephen, and Kim, who found a box when Scott and Ramona were fighting Todd and Roxy. "So," Chris said, continuing their previous conversation, "Would you be interested in performing for us Kim? What about you Stephen?"

"I wouldn't mind. I mean, as long as people don't think I totally suck that's fine, because I take listeners very seriously," Stephen said, drinking a beer (One of Chef's).

Kim replied monotone, "Well, I wouldn't want to. If it were a challenge, fine, but if you ask me to do so for no reason, then no. I will practice and I will participate for a challenge, but a random performance will not happen."

"Liven up a little Kim. It's not everyday we get to be on a reality TV show," Wallace said, sounding slightly drunk already.

A shadow passed by overhead and the four people looked up to see Todd, floating down, a box in his hands. Chris walked forward and said, "So you got yourself a box, didn't you Mr. Rock star?"

"Yeah, and all I did was fight Pilgrim," Todd replied, his cocky grin on his face.

Stephen and Wallace immediately said, "You did what?"

Kim only rolled her eyes and said, "Relax, guys. Be glad it wasn't Gideon or the Katayanagi twins he had to fight."

"I guess you're right Kim," Stephen said, scratching his head.

"So Todd," Chris said, attempting to get the cameras back on him, "Do you want to know how your fellow evil exes are doing?"

"Not really," Todd replied.

Chris grinned and said, "Well, we're going to show the fans at home exactly what they've been up to."

* * *

Outer edge of the forest

Matthew was kicking a smoldering lump repeatedly. All of a sudden a cry of "Ahhhhh!" filled the air. Besides the girly tone to the scream, Matthew had no idea who it was. He looked up and saw a female falling in his general direction. He positioned himself so that he would catch the person that was falling toward him.

Instead of gracefully landing in his arms, the person fell on top of Matthew, knocking the Indian to the ground.

"Oh, what hit me," Matthew moaned as he rubbed his head and looked up at who had fallen on top of him. He then grinned as if he had won the lottery once he saw who it was.

Roxy had fallen on top of him. She turned and saw the person she landed on and saw it was Matthew. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Of all the people to fall on top of."

Matthew got up and said, "Well, I just saved your life, right? That deserves a kiss."

"You won't get a kiss and you will like it Patel. Still, thanks for catching me and whatever," Roxy said half-heartedly. She noticed the smoldering lump and asked, "What's that?"

Matthew rolled his eyes and said, "Todd went after Pilgrim when I was going to. I got angry and lit a log on fire. The log had a box in it. The box was open and had the slip with the number 6 in it. Then the whole box lit up with flame. I'm not very happy right now."

"Whatever," Roxy grumbled, "Now I gotta find a new box."

Matthew grinned and raised his eyebrows and asked, "May I join you?"

Roxy rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to regret this, but fine, you can come."

"Yes," Matthew happily cheered as the two walked off.

* * *

Confession Cam (It's not going to happen)

Matthew – Everyone says it's not going to happen, but if I try hard enough, I can charm Roxy. It's only a matter of time.

Roxy – I've met boys like Matthew before. The only thing they want is to get into a girl's pants. They'll be sincere with a girl and then the girl will really like him. Then they have sex, the guy leaves the girl, and the next thing the girl knows, she wants to be a lesbian.

* * *

Swamplands in the middle of the forest

The giant mech hovered over the swamp, using radar to scan for the exact location of the box. When the location was finally determined, one of the arms shot into the gunk of the swamp and pulled out one of the boxes, covered in moss. The robot then flew up into the sky as the next nearest box was being determined.

* * *

Base of the thousand foot cliff

Lucas was climbing the cliff a little bit, looking for a box. "Thanks Gideon," Lucas shouted down to his partner, "for not abandoning me once you found your box in the lake."

Gideon smiled and said, "Not a problem Lucas. I just wanted to make sure you could get one easily enough and I believe it takes teamwork to find them."

Lucas climbed a little higher before saying, "I don't think there are any boxes up here. I'm going to climb back down." The skater descended the cliff and the pair went off to find another box.

* * *

Wawanakwa campgrounds

Chris stood smiling and said, "So now we know what the other evil exes are doing here, and luckily for him, Scott and Ramona just arrived!"

"So yeah, who's left," Scott asked.

"Let's see, Stacey, Knives, Neil, Roxy, Matthew, Gideon, Lucas, and the Katayanagi Twins," Chris said, looking at a clipboard.

"I hope Stacey's alright," Scott said, worried for his sister.

Chris smiled and said, "No worries dude, cameras capture everything on the island. A deer can crap in the woods and we would know about it. So far, nothing's happened yet."

"Well that's good for Neil too. Our secondary bassist and biggest fan is useful," Stephen said, finishing his beer.

Chris cleared his throat and said, "Now it's my time so shut up contestants. Now that about half of the contestants have returned, what challenges will the others face? Will either Katayanagi ever say something? And what devious twist do I have planned for the elimination? Find out the answers when we come back to Total Pilgrim Island!"

"Wait, devious twist," Todd asked as the show cut to a commercial.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm incorporating more novel elements, but the majority of the content is derived from the movie. Now that part 2 is done, roughly half of the contestants remain. Please review and read my other fics. Next time we see who wins and who loses. And with Chris' twist, things are bound to be interesting. Until Next Time!


	3. Day 1, Part 3, The First Elimination

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Scott Pilgrim in any way, shape, or form. They belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Chris sat on a stump around the campfire pit and smiled before saying, "And we're back with more Total Pilgrim Island! If you are just joining us or just forgot what happened during the commercial break, let me tell you what happened. The contestants were tasked with finding one of many boxes hidden around the island. They would then bring them back here. Knives, Stacey, Neil, Lucas, Gideon, Matthew, Roxy and the Katayanagi Twins are the only ones who have yet to return. Let's see what they are up to."

* * *

Clearing in the forest

In the time that passed since we saw them last chapter, Knives and Stacey found a box. The trio was still searching for a third box for Neil. The three young adults looked around the clearing they were currently in.

"Well that's just weird," Neil commented, "You would think we would find one of those boxes for sure in this clearing."

Knives tapped her chin and said, "Well, there could have been one, and the others already found them all."

"I guess," Neil said, shrugging as he could not think of any alternative solution.

Knives and Neil started to walk away before Stacey called out, "Hey wait, is that a box?"

Neil turned around and said, "What? Where?"

"That tree over there, it looks like something is on that big branch," Stacey said.

"I still don't see where it is," Neil said. Stacey walked over to Neil and with one hand she directed his head and the other she pointed at the tree in question. After a moment, Neil said, "Oh, now I see it."

Stacey smiled and said, "Let's get you that box." Knives ran over to the two to help them get the box out of the tree. Unbeknownst to the girls, Neil had a small blush on his face.

* * *

Confession Cam (Neil's in love!)

Neil – I admit, I've had a small crush on Scott's sister for a while now. However, I fear that if things went wrong between us in a relationship, our friendship would suffer. I don't want that.

* * *

The thousand foot cliff

About halfway up the thousand foot cliff was the large mech piloted by the Katayanagi twins. It was not latched onto the cliff in any way however. Surging from the feet of the large robot was fire, used in an attempt to keep the robot hovering. The robot fired a claw from its hand at the rock wall and soon returned, another box in its hand. The mech suit descended to the ground where it would disassemble and the two pilots would return to camp.

* * *

The opposite side of the island

Two figures flew to the point farthest from camp. Starting to look around, these two were shown to be Matthew and Roxy. Together the searched the rocky beach and the immensely dense forest in an attempt to locate two boxes.

Matthew happily cried out, "Hey, look I found a box!"

"Good for you. Now maybe you will leave me alone," Roxy bitterly replied.

Matthew stood there for a few seconds before he said, "Roxy."

The blond half-ninja turned around and gruffly said, "What? I'm busy here."

"Well, I was going to give you my box. That is, if you want it," Matthew offered, sounding much less evil than his title of evil ex number 1 implied.

Roxy looked surprised at his offer, turning around to mull over the idea in her head before she saw another box resting on the ground nearby. She picked it up and said, "No need. Now if you excuse me, I'm getting out of here. I would suggest you do the same."

Roxy then turned into her smoke form and darted toward the campgrounds. Matthew took to the skies, quietly saying to himself, "I will win you over Roxy. You'll see."

* * *

Confession Cam (Matthew has as much a chance of winning over Roxy than I have at not dying in a round of Call of Duty)

Matthew – You see, I don't believe in rejection. Somebody may turn me down, but I believe that if I keep working at it, eventually I can win them over. That's what I'm doing with Roxy. She may claim that she doesn't like me, but if I try hard enough, I believe I can win her affections.

* * *

The center of camp

Everyone sat around talking amongst themselves when Kyle and Ken arrived. The duo each had a box and then sat down near Todd. The vegan smirked and said, "Nice job guys. I knew you would get back before that failure Matthew."

The two Japanese men just nodded. Todd shook his head in response and said, "Seriously, you guys will have to say something eventually. If you don't you're as good as gone."

The black haired twin, Ken, said in a Japanese accent, "Sorry. We don't speak good English."

"Ah, so now it all makes sense. How the hell did you manage to date Ramona if you didn't speak English," Todd replied.

Kyle, the white haired twin, responded, "We don't know. Blame Bryan Lee 'O Malley."

Todd nodded and said, "Fair enough."

Just then, Neil, Stacey, and Knives ran into camp. "Are…we last? Who…else isn't…here," Neil panted.

Chris came up to the three and said, "Nope, you aren't last! We just need to wait for Matthew, Lucas, Roxy, and Gideon."

"Hey," Scott said, an idea forming in his head, "I killed all of the exes. How in the name of continuity did they come back to life?"

A shadow appeared in camp and transformed into Roxy, the half-ninja laughing. "Pilgrim, did you honestly think you have been the only person to ever get a 1-up? We all did," Roxy said as she sat down.

Scott scratched his head and said, "They why did I only fight everybody once?"

Matthew landed next to Roxy and said, "Because Pilgrim, the rules of the League of Evil Exes prohibits us from fighting somebody more than once. However, that only applies when we fight in order to keep you from dating Ramona. We can fight for no reason as many times as we wish."

Wallace took a sip of his beer and said, "Well, I'm confused. And I'm the one who gives Scott advice. You won't understand it at all Guy."

A voice called out, "Damn! We're the last ones back." Lucas rushed onto the scene in his skateboard, Gideon not too far behind.

Chris looked over everyone and said, "Well, it looks like everyone is back. Before I begin opening boxes, you are allowed to trade with whoever you like."

* * *

Confession Cam (Where people who don't like Scott come to plot)

Julie – I took the box from Chris because it was easy. But now that I think about it, I think it might have a really low number in it. It would be like reverse psychology. So I'm going to trade with Scott. Then he will get the lowest number and I can laugh in his (censored) face.

* * *

The contestants talked for a few minutes, a few trades going on. Stacey ended up switching first with Knives and then again with Ramona. Wallace went over to Lucas and asked if he could trade with his favorite movie star. Julie approached Scott who nervously said, "Oh, uh, hey Julie."

"Scott! Take my box and give me yours," Julie commanded. Since Scott was smart (sort of) he switched boxes with Julie so he would not incur her wrath.

After a couple more minutes Chris said, "Okay, time to open these boxes up! We're going in the order that you arrived in. Julie, your box, if you will."

Julie handed over her box, which Chris opened. He pulled out a slip with the number 26 on it. "Not too good Julie. Next up is Wallace," Chris announced.

Wallace put down his second bottle of beer and brought his box over, which had the number 12 written on it. Wallace shrugged and said, "Well, it was better than Julie."

Chris took Stephen's box and Kim's box at the same time and opened them. "Look's like Stephen got a 21 and Kim got a 9," Chris said as he tossed the empty boxes behind him.

Todd had opened his box with his psychic powers before Chris got to him. He took out a paper with the number 18 on it. He shrugged, knowing that he wouldn't be picking teams.

Scott and Ramona handed over their boxes, which Chris opened. " Scott got number 1! Congratulations," Chris said as he then looked at Ramona's number, "and it looks like Ramona has 11." As many people congratulated Scott for being an automatic team captain, Julie glared furiously at Scott.

* * *

Confession Cam (Somebody's angry...Hide me!)

Julie – What the (censored)? Why did that (censored) host Chris (censored) McLean put number 1 in the box he had at the beginning? Is he really that (censored) egotistical?

Chris – I've been told that most buildings can't contain my ego. That's why I host Total Drama on Wawanakwa Island. An entire island can easily contain my ego!

* * *

Chris then moved over to the two twins and hastily opened their boxes. "Well Ken got number 19 and Kyle got number 24. Moving on, it's time to see what positions Neil, Stacey, and Knives got," Chris stated as he opened their boxes.

Knives got 13 and Stacey got 17. Chris stopped and looked at Neil's slip before saying, "Well, looks like you got your other team captain! Neil got the number 2 slip!" The other contestants began to congratulate Neil on his captainship while Chris opened Matthew's box and Roxy's box.

"Matthew, you got a respectable number 10," Chris said as he turned his attention to the slip that was in the half-ninja's box, "and it looks like Roxy got 22." Chris worked his way over to Lucas and Gideon, the final two.

Lucas had been fiddling with the lock on his box with a small tool he had to work on his skateboard. Chris grabbed the box from the skater's hand and opened it, revealing a number 14. "Lucas got 14," Chris said as he opened Gideon's box, "and it appears Gideon got the number 7."

As everyone calmed down after the excitement, Chris announced, "So Scott and Neil are the captains! Now, if you would all follow me, it's time for the first elimination." Chris got up and led the contestants to a large campfire pit. On one side of the pit was an oil drum. On the other side sat about a dozen tree stumps. The contestants sat on the stumps or decided to stand as Chris made his way to the oil drum.

As he stood there, a large African Canadian man wearing green pants, a yellow shirt, a chef's apron and a chef's hat made his way to Chris with a box. "Yo Chris, here's the trophies for today," the man said as he set the box on the ground.

Chris smiled and said, "Thanks Chef. I need you to make dinner for the contestants now."

The man, Chef Hatchet, nodded and said, "Alright, oh Chris, have you seen the six pack that I bought yesterday? It's not in my fridge."

Chris pretended to have no idea what Chef was talking about as he said, "No I have not." Chef walked away and Chris faced the contestants. "Welcome to the first elimination ceremony," Chris said.

Knives asked, "Um, aren't we supposed to vote first?"

Chris chuckled and said, "Not today. You see, in order to prevent any predictable voting, I decided to add a twist to the elimination and not tell you guys!"

"So how do we know who lost," Todd asked, leaning against a tree.

"You will see in a second," Chris said as he began to explain, "These trophies represent victory and life at Camp Wawanakwa. If you get a trophy at an elimination ceremony, you are safe. If you don't, you are eliminated. You will be forced to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers and you can't come back ever! The first trophies go to our team captains, Scott and Neil!"

Chris tossed trophies to the aforementioned two, who caught them. Scott asked, "Um, why does this trophy have a box on it?"

Chris smiled and said, "Each day, the trophy will be different to match the challenge that took place. Next four to get trophies are Gideon, Kim, Matthew, and Ramona!"

Gideon looked at his trophy and said, "Plastic trophies. I heard this show had a problem with their budget, but this is ridiculous."

Ramona hugged Scott after getting her trophy and Kim looked indifferent. Matthew, on the other hand, was hit in the head by his trophy and hit the ground.

"Next up are Wallace, Knives, Lucas and Stacey," Chris announced as he tossed the next four trophies to their recipients. Wallace went to pour some beer in his but decided against it. Knives and Stacey shared a 'toast' with their trophies while Lucas just put his down.

Chris looked at the remaining six without trophies and said, "Six without trophies and only four trophies left. The next two go to Ken and Todd!" Ken caught his and quickly drew a Japanese symbol with a black marker, indicating it as his. Todd crushed his with telekinesis.

"Now before I continue, I just want to tell you the twist. The two people who got the lowest numbers in the challenge are eliminated! With that, Stephen, Roxy, you get the last two trophies," Chris said as he chucked the trophies at their recipients. Stephen just shrugged while Roxy stabbed hers with her sword.

Julie was furious, as evidenced by her screeching, "How dare you cheat me out of this game! You (censored) bastard! I'm going to sue you so much for this!"

"This challenge was all luck based. You just happened to get screwed over," Chris replied nonchalantly.

Kyle looked over at his brother and the two talked in Japanese for a moment. Ken nodded before Kyle walked toward the dock. Julie however, had no intention of leaving, "Look, I don't care what stupid (censored) rule you made up, you had no right to cheat me!"

Todd, getting annoyed, quickly used his powers to throw Julie at a nearby tree, rendering her unconscious. The announcer shouted, "K.O?"

Chris looked at the unconscious bitchy girl and asked Todd, "You mind using your powers to put her on the boat?"

"Not at all," the vegan rocker said before levitating Julie to the boat of losers. Kyle got on soon afterwards and the boat departed.

"So do we pick teams today," Scott asked.

Chris shook his head and said, "Nope! You do that tomorrow before the challenge!" The contestants merely walked away, content with not doing anything else after their first challenge.

Chris smiled for the camera and said, "And so with Julie and Kyle gone, the first day of Total Pilgrim Island draws to a close. Who will Scott and Neil pick for their teams? What kind of challenge will I create? Will Chef learn what happened to his beer? Find out the answers to all these questions, next time on Total Pilgrim Island!"

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the immensely long wait for this update. The reason as to why this update took 5 months was because my main focus is on my other fics, Total Drama High School and Total Drama Zombieland. When I started writing this, it was something that I just came up with. It's more for fun and as such it will not be updated as frequently. I still plan on writing this, just don't be surprised if it isn't very often. On a different note, each challenge from this point on will be two parts. So please review, and I will try to post the next chapter sooner than it took for this one. Oh, I also apologize for how short this is, but since the other challenges will be two parts, it will seem like more, or something.


	4. Day 2, Part 1, The Teams Are Formed

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Scott Pilgrim. Wouldn't it be awesome if I did though?

* * *

The camera opened on Chris McLean who smiled and said, "Last time on Total Pilgrim Island! We got introduced to the sixteen competitors and quickly forced them into their first challenge! They had to look around the island for boxes, each of which contained a slip of paper with a number on them. Scott and Neil, who had the two highest numbers, are going to be the two team captains while Kyle and Julie, who had the two lowest numbers, were eliminated. Who will the captains pick for their teams? What will the challenge be? And will Chef Hatchet discover that Wallace took his beer? Find out right now on Total Pilgrim Island!"

* * *

It was two days after the first two losers had been booted from the game. Scott woke up and yawned before looking at his cabin-mates. Wallace was still sleeping and was drooling slightly on his pillow. Stephen had his eyes closed as well, but he had headphones on and music could be heard playing, so he may not have been asleep. Neil was the only other one awake, but he was busy playing on his Nintendo DS.

Scott got out of bed and greeted, "Morning Neil. You sleep well?"

Pausing his game, Neil looked over and nodded, saying, "Yeah. I had a bit of trouble staying asleep, but other than that it was good."

"Well that's good," Scott said as he got some things out of his bag, "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Scott walked out of the cabin, the closing of the door alerting Wallace, who shouted, "Are they gonna take away my beer?"

"What," Neil asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing. Just a dream," Wallace muttered.

* * *

In the girl's cabin, things were not going quite as smoothly. Roxy was thrown into the back wall as Ramona shouted, "Stop coming on to me!"

"Why do you always assume that when I wake up next to you, I'm trying to get sex out of it? Did you ever think it was a coincidence," Roxy shot back.

"Maybe if your bed wasn't across the room from mine, I would," Ramona argued back.

Roxy glared at her ex before sighing and saying, "Look, I sleepwalk okay? You happy now?"

Ramona blinked and asked, "Really?"

"Yes really! Ugh, I'm taking a shower," the fourth evil ex said as she got some things and left the room.

Ramona waited a few seconds before saying, "Stacey, you can come out now, she's gone."

The closet door opened and Scott's sister walked out. "Was your relationship ever that violent," Stacey asked, a bit disturbed over what happened.

Ramona looked behind her and said, "I don't really like to talk about that time. I really wish it never happened."

Stacey nodded and said, "I understand. Hey, where's Knives?"

"I'm not sure, she wasn't here when I woke up this morning," Ramona shrugged.

* * *

Gideon was awoken when he heard a loud crash. He opened his eyes and could see the fuzzy outline of a hole in the cabin wall.

"I warned you about touching me, Patel," a voice angrily said.

Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand beside his bunk, Gideon got out of bed to see Todd levitating a couple inches off the ground, his eyes pure white and appearing to be burning. "I know you don't like being touched and all, but don't you think throwing the guy out of the cabin with your powers was a little extreme," Gideon asked as Todd cut off the flow of his powers and touched down on the cabin floor.

Picking up a comb from a nightstand, Todd combed his hair a little and said, "Not at all. You see, I have the power to do whatever I want. And that little piece of crap Patel is worthless. So when you take those two facts, it makes what I did justified."

Gideon shrugged and walked out of the cabin, using the door instead of the newly-made hole in the wall. Lying face-down outside was Matthew, who was dazed and didn't appear to be getting up any time soon. Gideon started to walk toward the mess hall when he saw Lucas skating towards him.

"Hey Gideon, what's up," the skater asked.

The hipster shrugged and said, "Not much. Todd blasted Matthew through a wall, but what else is new?" The two evil exes shared a laugh before Gideon said, "I was going to get breakfast. As intolerable as the cooking here is, I have a feeling there will be a challenge today. Are you coming, or are you going to skate a little bit more?"

Lucas tapped his chin for a second before saying, "Eh, what the hell, I'll eat now."

The two entered the mess hall to see that Ken and Knives were already present. The two were eating some blackened eggs with some bacon that looked like cardboard. "Is that really that appetizing," Lucas asked, somewhat grossed out by the appearance of the food.

Knives pointed to a jar resting on the table and said, "If you put some wasabi on it, it tastes just fine."

Gideon raised an eyebrow and said, "Wasabi? Isn't that spicy?"

Ken nodded and said quietly in broken English, "Yes, but it cancels the bad taste. It's not that spicy."

Lucas shrugged and said, "What the hell, I'll give it a try. It can't be too bad, right?"

* * *

Confession Cam (Can he handle the heat?)

Gideon – Famous last words Lucas. It all depends on how well you can handle spicy foods.

* * *

Ramona and Stacey were walking to the mess hall to try and force down what Chef Hatchet calls "food." They were roughly twenty feet from the entrance when Lucas burst through the doors, sweat pouring down his face, which was ridiculously red. Without even acknowledging the two girls, the actor ran to the hose on the side of the mess hall and blasted water into his mouth.

"Well all right then," Ramona said with a confused look on her face.

Gideon stood in the doorway and said, "He tried putting wasabi on the breakfast. Turns out he can't handle spicy foods."

Ramona glared and said, "Ah. Did you tell him to eat the wasabi? Seems like something you would do."

"Ramona, I'm hurt you would suggest such a thing. No Ken and your friend Knives recommended it," Gideon said with no emotion.

Stacey tapped her chin and said, "Well, Knives only really hates Todd, and even then she wouldn't lie, so I think she was being sincere when suggesting it."

"Maybe. Now Gideon, are you going to get out of the way, or am I gonna have to knock you out of the way," Ramona asked, balling her hands into fists.

Gideon sarcastically said, "Yow, this one's feisty. Be sure to wear gloves when dealing with this one."

Ramona took a step forward and said, "I'll give you one more chance. Are you getting out of the way or not?"

"Calm down Ramona. I'm not in this game to cause trouble. I just like to tease you every now and then. Now if you excuse me, I should probably see if Matthew has managed to pull himself out of the ground yet," Gideon said as he headed back toward his cabin.

"Do you think he's telling the truth," Stacey asked, "About him not being here to cause trouble?"

Ramona glared at the final evil ex as he walked away and said, "I don't trust that guy as far as I can throw him."

* * *

Confession Cam (Tension! I love it!)

Ramona – Ever since I broke away from Gideon's control over me, I've hated him with a fury. I can get him being part of the league, as he was always a jealous person, but mind control? That seriously crossed the line!

Gideon – I was telling the truth when I said I wasn't here to cause trouble. I could seriously use the prize money. After Scott defeated me, everyone assumed I was dead and most of my fortune was divided up among my relatives. When I came back, I found I had only a few thousand dollars left. So yeah, I plan on playing this game as honestly as I can. But that's not to say I can't have some fun now and again, right?

* * *

Kim stepped out of the building which had the showers in it, her hair still wet. She was wearing her usual clothes, which she quickly adjusted until they were sitting correctly on her body. She walked toward the mess hall and as she passed by the guy's cabin, the door opened and Stephen walked out.

"Oh Kim, there you are. I was going to ask, you up for some practice later," the guitarist asked as the door behind him closed.

Kim raised an eyebrow and asked, "Band practice? Are you sure we're going to have a bassist for it? I mean, Scott will probably be making out with Ramona."

Stephen shrugged and said, "So what about Neil?"

"I dunno. Maybe. I'll think about it and let you know, okay? You going to breakfast," the drummer responded.

Stephen nodded and said, "I was planning on it."

"Well, we might as well get it over with. The sooner I choke down the crap that chef calls food, the better," Kim replied somewhat cynically.

* * *

All fourteen of the competitors were in the mess hall, talking or attempting to eat when Chris walked in, a gleaming smile on his face. "Hello competitors! Ready for a challenge," the host asked as we walked into the room.

"Do we have a choice," Kim deadpanned.

Scott raised his hand and asked, "Don't we have to pick teams?"

Chris nodded and said, "That is correct Scott. Could you and Neil come forward?"

The two team captains got up from their seats and stood on either side of the host. "Now, since Scott had the smaller of the two numbers from the last challenge, he gets to pick first," Chris explained.

Scott grinned and said, "Well I pick Ramona, as if there was any doubt."

"I knew you would pick me," Ramona said as she got up and stood next to Scott, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Neil tapped his chin and said, "I guess I'll pick Stephen."

The guitarist went over to Neil and said, "Alright buddy, we can do this."

The Canadian badass looked over his choices, shrugged and said, "I'll pick Wallace."

"Woo! We're gonna dominate this," Wallace cheered as he headed over to Scott's team.

He high-fived Scott and Ramona and said, "Hey Ramona, too bad Envy's not here, eh? We would have so much fun tormenting her."

Ramona grinned and said, "You know it, even if she became less of a bitch."

"Neil! Your turn again buddy," Chris said, trying to get everyone to focus.

"Um, I guess I'll pick Knives," Neil said, as the Chinese girl happily joined her team.

Scott looked over his choices and said, "I think I'll pick Kim."

Kim shrugged and said, "Whatever. It's not like there was anyone I really wanted to be with anyways."

The younger captain looked over his choices and said, "I guess I'll pick Stacey."

Scott's sister walked over to her friends and said, "Looks like the three of us are together. That's pretty cool."

Scott saw that all the remaining people were the evil exes and he groaned, "Ugh, I can't believe I have to pick three of you. I don't know, I guess I pick Matthew."

The first evil ex walked over and said, "Any reason why you picked me?"

"I know I can kick your ass easily if I need to," Scott said.

Matthew glared for a moment before turning away, saying, "Fair enough."

Neil looked over the other evil exes and said, "Um, I guess I'll pick Ken. I mean, you seem somewhat nice."

The Japanese man walked over and simply replied, "Thank you."

Scott saw the other four and asked, "Hey Lucas, you said you respected me a little, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, you managed to beat me, and not everyone can do that. You're alright," the skater replied.

"Good enough for me. I'll pick Lucas," the Canadian badass stated.

Lucas smirked and said, "Good choice man, you won't regret it."

Neil looked at the three remaining options and said, "Um, I guess I'll pick Roxy."

"No! We could've been on the same team," Matthew cried out.

The fourth evil ex glared at the first evil ex and said, "Yeah, I'm joining your team to get away from that guy."

Scott saw his two final choices and said, "Well, I don't like either of you, but I think everyone will be more comfortable if I pick Todd."

The third evil ex levitated his way to Scott and said, "Smart choice picking me Pilgrim. I'll help us win every challenge with ease."

Gideon walked over to Neil and said, "I guess that means I'm with you all. I think we shall do fine."

Chris looked to the two teams between him and said, "All right! Scott, in honor of your last name, I hereby christen your team The Pulverizing Pilgrims! And Neil, your team is now called Neil's Annihilators!"

"Wow, what friendly sounding names," Kim deadpanned.

Chris ignored the sarcastic comment and said, "Now that we have our teams, it's time for today's challenge! Each team will be given a clue. That clue leads to a location. At the location, you will have to take the item left for your team. There is only one item at each location, so you can't sabotage the other team. With your item is another clue. Once you collect all three items, you will have to find me. The final clue will help you find me. Whichever team finds me first will win immunity. The other team will be voting someone off. You can use whatever abilities you want to complete the challenge, but keep in mind your entire team has to be present for you to win. Your first clue is inside these locked boxes. The boxes will not open for five minutes, and Chef will guard the door to make sure you don't leave this room during that time. Now if you excuse me, I must get to my hiding place." Chris exited the building and the two teams got to sitting in groups, waiting for the boxes to open.

* * *

Confession Cam (Team Lineup thoughts.)

Scott – To be honest, my team isn't as bad as I thought it would be. The only person who is a real threat to me is Todd. I can kick Matthew's ass easily and Lucas said he respects me. And Ramona, Kim and Wallace are all my friends so this will work out really well.

Neil – Man, I don't know about my team. I'm glad Stephen, Knives and Stacey are on it, but the others, I'm not so sure. Ken seems like an okay guy, but Roxy and Gideon are a different story. Oh well, I guess we'll see how this goes.

Wallace – Okay, I admit, this team is pretty rocking. I got my buddies Scott, Ramona and Kim, my favorite actor, and a couple of other guys. I think after the challenge, we're gonna have a party! I got the beer!

Roxy – I think I'll thank Neil later during the challenge. He was able to keep me and that little pest Patel separate. If we were on the same team, I swear, I would never hear the end of his hitting on me.

* * *

Five minutes after Chris departed the mess hall, the electronic locks on the two boxes beeped, implying that they could now be opened. Scott and Neil opened their respective boxes and read their clues to their team.

* * *

Scott read his clue aloud, "Peaks and Valleys, Highs and Lows, where your item rests, hopefully you know."

"What the heck does that mean," Matthew asked.

Ramona murmured, "Highs and Lows."

"What was that," Wallace asked.

"Highs and Lows. Maybe it refers to high and low points, which would only make sense on the side of the cliff," Ramona responded.

Todd raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Let's go," Scott yelled as he ran outside, his team behind him.

* * *

Neil read his clue aloud, "Where could your item be? Somewhere that's dark and fuzzy and somewhere dangerous and cold."

"Is anyone as confused as I am," Stacey asked.

Knives nodded and said, "Yeah, that didn't make any sense."

Gideon corrected his hipster glasses and said, "Clearly it's somewhere that fits all four of the qualifications, but where?"

"The only place that makes any sense at all would have to be the bear cave. It's dark and cold because it's a cave and it's fuzzy and dangerous because there's a bear there," Roxy remarked as if it was obvious.

"Well then, let's go guys," Neil said as his team ran outside.

* * *

As Scott and his team ran toward the beach, Scott yelled back, "Hey Matthew, Todd! If you want to be useful, fly ahead and see if the next clue is at the cliff!"

Matthew, knowing he could possibly be a bit of deadweight, nodded and said, "Alright, Pilgrim, but only because I want to win."

The Indian man flew off toward the cliff using his mystical powers. Todd took off a moment later, floating in front of the group long enough to say, "I'll go make sure he doesn't screw anything up."

Scott nodded as he continued to run along with his other teammates. "Are you sure it's a good idea, sending the two of them ahead," Ramona asked as she ran toward the beach.

Lucas shrugged and said, "I think its okay. Todd seems to hate Matthew, so if anything goes wrong, it'll be between those two."

"They're evil though, aren't they? Couldn't they both plot something," Kim asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Again, Todd hates Matthew. I highly doubt they would conspire together," Lucas said as they kept running.

* * *

Knives looked up through the treetops and remarked, "Where is this bear cave anyways?"

"For the tenth time, it's on the other side of this forest. If any of you knew where it was, I would go on ahead and find the next clue, but you don't know where it is and that would risk you all wandering off and we would lose the challenge. So against my better judgment I'm showing you where it is," Roxy replied bitterly.

Gideon stopped running and said, "Wait, why don't we just wait here while you get the clue and the item?"

Everyone else stopped as well and looked at each other as Neil said, "That's actually a good idea. Can you do that Roxy?"

Roxy thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay, fine, on one condition. If I do this, you can't vote me out if we lose tonight."

Ken nodded and said, "I can agree to that."

"All right, fine," Neil said as Roxy transformed into her black smoke-like form and went to the cave.

It was silent for a few moments until Stephen asked, "So does anyone have a deck of cards?"

* * *

What was left of Scott's team reached the base of the cliff, where they saw Matthew and Todd floating, looking for the box's location. Also searching was about a half dozen of Matthew's demon hipster chicks.

"Hey guys," Lucas called out to his fellow evil exes, "any luck?"

Matthew turned to his teammates and called out, "Not yet. We're working on it."

Scott looked at the base of the cliff and saw a sign that read 'You're at the wrong end!' "Hey Todd, Matthew! Check the top of the cliff," Scott called out to the two searching.

Todd floated to the top of the cliff and said, "Well look at that, you're right. I'll bring it all down."

Matthew floated down to the bottom of the cliff as the demon hipster chicks dematerialized.

"Well, what's the verdict," Wallace asked as Todd landed on the ground near his teammates.

"Our item is a little red keychain that says 'Total' on it. As for the clue, it says, 'This place smells, but you have to tolerate the smell if you want to talk.' Sounds like it's the Confessional," Todd stated as he handed the stuff to Scott.

"Well, let's get going," Ramona stated as she headed off.

* * *

Roxy turned back into her human form as she got in front of the cave. She touched down and entered the cave, her half-ninja powers allowing her to see easier. She found the item and the clue and picked them up. She was about to leave when she heard a growling. Roxy turned around to see the bear that lived in the cave standing on its hind legs.

"Oh, you think you're so scary, don't you? Well guess what? I was the person who scared you yesterday," Roxy said as she turned into her shadow form.

The bear noticed the smoke and retreated into the back of the cave, whimpering. Roxy flew through the air back to her team in her shadow form. When she arrived at the six people playing a card game she turned back to her regular form and said, "Alright guys, enough with the game, I got the stuff."

Ken took the green keychain that said 'Total' on it while Stacey looked at the clue Roxy had found.

Stacey read aloud, "This place is small and dark, but it holds the key to an escape."

"I'm even more confused now," Knives said to which Ken nodded in agreement.

Neil shrugged and wondered, "Could it be the boathouse? I mean, it's small and dark."

"And it has the keys to the boats, which one could use to escape," Gideon finished the thought.

Stephen got up off the ground and said, "Well then, should we get going?"

* * *

Chris was sitting in his hiding spot, which was inside a production tent hidden in the middle of the forest. He grinned at the camera and said, "Well, this challenge is just getting underway and already they're using their heads. But they still have two-thirds of the challenge left. Will either team have fighting within them? Did either team interpret their clues wrong? Which team will ultimately be the first to find me? And who will the losing team send home? Find out when we return with more Total Pilgrim Island!"

* * *

Well, I figured I would try to write another chapter, seeing as how one hasn't been written since August. To be honest, this is lowest on my list of priorities and if you had visited my profile recently you would have seen a poll asking if I should cancel this or not. I will still leave it up for the time being but for now I will not cancel it. I will try to be more frequent with updates but I will not promise anything. Since I have the challenge mapped out though, I should be able to get part 2 done by the middle of June. Review and let me know if you think I should continue this or if you think I should let someone else take over for me. And if anyone wants to take over, should I not want to continue this, let me know. If I "give" this fic to you, I'll give you all the notes I had for elimination orders and such. Thank you for your patience and I will try me best to update this in a much more timely fashion. On an unrelated note, if anyone who reads this lives in the New England area and is attending the anime convention Connecticon, perhaps we will run into each other as I will be attending as well. With that, until next time!


	5. Day 2, Part 2, Happy Hunting!

Before I begin the disclaimer, welcome everybody to the (delayed) day 2 of New Chapter Week! More details will be below. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim, or any of their characters/locations. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Pilgrim Island! Just before the break, we saw the two teams obtain their first item and were on their way to their second clue. Let's watch," Chris said as he reintroduced the show.

* * *

Scott's team was busy running back to camp to make it to the Outhouse Confessional. "So do you think the next clue is at the Confessional," Scott asked to Ramona as they ran.

The American Ninja Delivery Girl shrugged her shoulders and replied, "If its not there, I don't know where it could be."

"The only place I can think of is Chef's kitchen. Trust me, it's not pretty in the actual kitchen," Wallace remarked.

Scott raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know this?"

"You think I brought a ton of beer? Scott, Scott, Scott, you should knew me better than that. I took some from Chef's fridge yesterday," Wallace said as they came up on the outhouse.

Matthew and Todd were already there and they both looked pissed. Matthew was busy ordering some of the demon hipster chicks around while Todd was telekinetically wailing on a dummy he made out of dirt.

Lucas approached his fellow evil exes and asked, "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

"Read the damn sign on the door of the Confessional," Lucas said as he used his powers to make the head of the dummy explode.

Kim pulled the sign off the door and said, "'Did I forget to tell you that the Confessional was neutral ground and nothing is in it? I did? Ha ha, sucks to be you. Love Chris.' Wow, what an ass."

Scott looked at his teammates and asked, "So what should we do now?"

"I sent some of my Demon Hipster Chicks out to investigate, see if they can find it," Matthew said as he then grinned evilly, "And I told them to mess with the other team if they find them."

"Wait, Wallace, you said the only other place you could think of was the kitchen, right," Scott asked, turning to his former roommate.

Wallace, who was currently talking to Lucas, responded, "What? Oh yeah, I did."

Ramona put on her roller blades and asked, "Well what are we waiting for? An invitation?" Ramona skated toward the mess hall, her teammates following.

* * *

Confession Cam (Lol Nope!)

Todd – To be honest, I hope Ramona screws up somewhere down the line. I still haven't forgotten how harshly she broke up with me and it would be awesome to see Scott break down from not having Ramona around.

* * *

Ramona skated to the door of the mess hall and removed her skates before peering inside the building. Nobody was inside but there was a large container of what appeared to be Chef's mystery meat. Lying on the bottom of the container was a small red keychain that read "Drama." Ramona approached the keychain but the smell of the meat instantly repelled her.

The rest of the team approached the building and saw Ramona standing outside. "Well," Todd remarked nastily, "Were you wrong?"

Ramona shook her head and said, "No it's there."

"Then where the hell is it," Matthew asked angrily.

"In a bucket of Chef's mystery meat," Ramona replied with a glare directed toward her exes.

Matthew paled and said, "Oh crap."

Todd scoffed and said, "Please, let me handle this." He entered the room and then started to use his powers, his eyes turning a milky white. The keychain lifted out of the tub of meat and into Todd's hand. He was about to walk out when he noticed that there was a piece of paper tucked under the container. He picked it up before emerging from the mess hall. "Piece of cake," Todd said as he tossed the keychain to Scott.

Scott caught it and said, "So what's the clue?"

"Clue," Todd blinked in confusion.

Kim drawled, "Yeah dumbass, the clue that tells us where to go next."

"Is that what that paper is," Lucas asked, noticing the paper in Todd's hand.

The psychic vegan tossed the piece of paper to Wallace and said, "I don't know, figure it out yourself."

Wallace unfolded the paper and read, "If you're looking for your final clue, be prepared to get muddy. Are you extreme enough to find it?"

"Does anyone know what the hell this is talking about," Scott asked with a confused look on his face.

Wallace tapped his chin in thought and said, "If I'm not mistaken, in the first season of "Total Drama" a challenge took place on a big mud pond in the middle of the woods. I would suggest we head there at once."

"Well you heard the man, let's get moving," Ramona said before turning to her exes and said, "Unless you three have a problem with that."

Lucas held his hands up and said, "I'm fine with it. And I'm not that bad of a guy anymore. I get that it'll be hard for you to earn my trust back, but I'm telling the truth."

"So you're betraying us then," Todd said before flying off to try to find the mud pit. Matthew said nothing as he summoned a couple of his Demon Hipster Chicks before departing.

* * *

Confession Cam (A rift has formed)

Lucas - I honestly do want to make amends. If the other exes can't accept that, well screw them.

Scott – If we do happen to lose, I think we can swing the votes so that either Matthew or Todd will go home. If Lucas does want to earn our trust, he can't turn against us.

* * *

Neil's team was currently running toward the boathouse, where they presumed their next item was located. Gideon had intentionally got Roxie and Ken to walk with him.

The seventh evil ex spoke in hushed tones, "So what do we do should we lose? We have to target one of the others if we wish to go onto the next round."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Roxy stated, "They agreed to not vote for me."

"Yes, but how long do you expect them to keep that promise? How do you know they won't backstab you as soon as you get the chance," Gideon asked with a serious expression on his face.

Ken nodded and said, "I agree. But how do we keep them from voting us?"

Gideon smirked and said, "Worry not, I have a plan."

* * *

Confession Cam (He's still evil! Or is he?)

Gideon – I know I said I'm no longer evil, but being manipulative and causing trouble isn't evil, it's just frowned upon.

* * *

Stephen was walking by himself thinking about song lyrics for future songs. If he had any good ideas, he would send a text to Joseph asking him to write them down. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Gideon appeared next to him and asked, "Hey Stephen, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it," the guitarist asked as he was still a bit apprehensive about Gideon.

"Don't vote for me or Ken tonight and I will help you get your music published to a larger audience. No strings attached," the final evil ex replied.

Stephen raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would you want me to do that?"

Gideon sighed, hoping to earn pity, and said, "Well, if I truly want to prove I'm no longer a bad guy, I can't leave yet. And poor Ken needs a chance to prove himself, his brother always got the glory."

Stephen sighed and asked, "If I did do this, who would I vote for?"

"I would advise Stacey, mainly because she's not a threat and I don't think she'll do anything wrong. You won't have to worry," Gideon said as he gently gave Stephen a pat on the back.

"Fine. Just this once," Stephen remarked as he walked away.

"That's all I need," Gideon replied, a sinister grin on his face.

* * *

Neil, Knives and Stacey were all walking together as they proceeded to the boathouse. Since they were the youngest of the group of competitors, they had to stick together. "So what's the plan should we lose? I don't know any of those evil ex guys, so I don't know who to vote for," Stacey asked curiously.

Knives tapped her chin and said, "Well we told Roxy we wouldn't vote for her. So that leaves Gideon and Ken. I would pick Gideon personally. Ken's nicer than his title of evil ex leads you to believe."

"Plus Gideon did kill Scott that one time," Neil pointed out.

Stacey nodded and said, "That's right, I remember that happening. That plan works for me."

Roxy suddenly charged past shouting, "This is taking too damn long! Come on everyone, we need to hurry. No damn way I'm losing yet!"

Gideon and Ken ran by a moment later, with Gideon saying, "Slow down! We need to stick together." The three teens looked at each other and took off after their team.

"Way to leave me behind guys," Stephen said as he stood around for a moment before chasing his teammates.

* * *

Confession Cam (It's a trap!)

Stephen – To be honest, I can't tell if Gideon is tricking me into not voting for him. He could be telling me the truth and he does want to redeem himself, however impossible it may be. On the other hand, if he's lying then everything he's been saying has been a ruse.

Gideon – Now time for the next part of my plan. I need to make it look like one Scott's friends screwed up so if we lose, they go home. My allies and I are safe and we can tie in the votes.

* * *

Roxy kicked down the door to the boathouse and looked inside, her ninja eyes making it easier to see in dark places. Hanging on a hook on the wall next to the keys for the two boats was a green keychain that said, "Drama." Attached to the keychain was an envelope that more than likely held the next clue. Roxy grabbed the key and the envelope and exited the boathouse. The rest of her team was waiting outside and she said, "I found the item. Here, someone figure out this clue."

The fourth evil ex tossed the envelope randomly and Stephen was the one who happened to catch it. He opened the envelope and read, "Your final item resides where someone learned a cold lesson."

"The hell," Roxy shouted.

Neil looked around and asked, "Has anyone watched this show before?"

Everybody shook their heads before Stephen pointed behind everyone else and said, "In that case, how about we check the snowy mountain? Though that doesn't make sense because it's summer."

"Makes sense to me," Gideon added, supporting the idea.

Neil nodded and said, "But that's a long way. Roxy, would you go check there? We can search the woods for Chris while we wait."

"Fine. But only because I want to win this too," Roxy said as she turned into smoke once more and flew toward the mountain.

Neil turned to his team and said, "Alright guys, pair up and look for Chris. I'll go with Stephen. Knives, you go with Stacey. Gideon you go with Ken." The teams split up and started to search the woods.

* * *

Scott's team, minus Todd and Matthew, was wandering through the woods, searching for the mud puddle that Wallace mentioned. "Wallace, do you have any idea where the mud puddle is," Scott asked as he turned to his former roommate.

Wallace shook his head, a beer in his hand, and said, "Sorry Scott, I don't."

Ramona quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, where did you get that?"

"Found it," Wallace replied with a shrug.

"So you know that there's a big mud puddle in the woods, but you don't know where it is," Kim asked, "How exactly is that helpful?"

"Sorry Kim, that's all I can tell you," Wallace commented.

Lucas held up his skateboard and asked, "Do you want me to go scout ahead? Maybe I can find it."

"Going to go scheme with Matthew and Todd," Ramona asked a scowl on her face.

"Come on Ramona, unlike those assholes, I've changed. Why don't you believe me," Lucas asked.

Ramona glared for another moment before turning her head away, her arms crossed.

Scott nodded and said, "Go ahead Lucas." The skater nodded and hopped on his skateboard, heading farther into the forest.

"Don't tell me you actually trust him," Ramona asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"No way Ramona. I still think he's up to no good. But if he's really changed, he'll prove it now," Scott said, patting his girlfriend's shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

Confession Cam (And the rift widens)

Ramona – There's not a chance in hell that Lucas has changed. He was such an arrogant pompous jerk when we dated and I'm certain his ego only inflated when he was a movie star.

* * *

Matthew was flying through the air when one of his Demon Hipster Chicks reported back to him. She whispered something in his ear and he grinned before replying, "Good. Now find the others and show them where to go. I'll meet you there."

* * *

Roxy's ghostly form approached the large, flat top of the mountain. She returned to her human form in the middle of the icy plain. She looked around but all she could see around her was snow. "That damn clue better be somewhere else on that mountain," Roxy stated as she turned back into her ghostly form and started to head down the mountain.

* * *

Neil and Stephen were searching for Chris' tent when Lucas just so happened to skate by. "Hey guys, what's up," Lucas asked as he circled the two friends.

"Not much," Stephen shrugged.

"Just trying to find Chris," Neil added.

Lucas stopped and asked, "Wait, so you don't have your last item yet?"

"No," Neil said with a shake of the head.

Lucas skated off and said, "Well, I gotta get going. Good luck guys."

Stephen smacked Neil in the back of the head and asked, "Why did you tell him that, idiot?"

* * *

Scott, Ramona, Wallace and Kim were all walking through the forest in a random direction until one of the Demon Hipster Chicks floated down in front of them. It beckoned to them to follow it. "Um, what the hell is that thing doing," Kim asked.

Wallace walked forward and said, "It obviously wants us to follow it. Come on."

Scott shrugged, knowing Wallace usually knew better than most, and followed him. After a moment's hesitation, Ramona and Kim followed as well.

* * *

Roxy materialized in front of Gideon and Ken and said, "Well it wasn't on the mountain. Head for camp, I'll get the others."

"Why do we go to camp," Ken asked.

"Obviously the only other cold thing on this stupid island is the freezer," Roxy replied with a roll of her eyes.

"That's convenient," Gideon remarked, "One of Scott's friends was wrong about the clue, thereby giving us a reason to vote for him should we lose." Roxy smirked at this before becoming smoke and trying to find the others.

* * *

Matthew was in the mud pit looking for the item when he noticed a lone flag on the bank of the large pool. Attached to the flag was a keychain with the word "Island" on it as well as a rolled up piece of paper. Matthew read it and grinned as Scott, Ramona, Kim, Wallace and the Demon Hipster Chick entered the clearing.

"Oh, hey guys. So I found the final item and we have to go to Chris' trailer to find him. It should be on the beach according to this," Matthew said with a grin.

Ramona raised an eyebrow and said, "And how do we know you aren't tricking us?"

"I'm trying to prove that I'm useful to the team here! I know you all think I'm not good for anything," Matthew shouted angrily.

"That's true, I don't think you're that useful," Scott admitted.

Matthew pointed at Scott and said, "See? Exactly my point!"

"Fine, I'll trust you. For now. Once this challenge is over though I'm going back to not trusting you," Ramona said with a slight glare.

"Let's find Lucas and Todd, and then head for the beach," Scott said as the team prepared to move out.

"Actually, let me find Lucas," Todd said as he descended into the clearing, "I can read minds to a slight extent. That's how I found you. I'll find him and we'll meet you by the beach."

Kim shrugged and said, "Fine with me. I can't stand being near you, you asshole."

"Screw you too," Todd said without breaking a stride as he levitated back into the sky over the forest.

Wallace then said, "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

Confession Cam (Ramona's meaner than usual, isn't she? I wonder if something is wrong)

Scott – I'm worried Ramona's being too harsh toward Matthew, Lucas and Todd. I know they were all dicks and broke her heart, but we're a team right now. As much as I hate to admit it, we need to work together.

Matthew – Ramona could show me some gratitude! I found the final clue dammit! I know I turned evil and wanted to help control her love life, but come on!

* * *

Roxy landed in front of Neil and Stephen and grabbed the latter by his coat. "This is all your fault," Roxy shouted angrily, shaking the guitarist, "The item wasn't on the mountain! We wasted that time for nothing! I swear, if we lose, I'm voting for you."

Neil looked shocked and said, "The item wasn't there? What do we do now?"

"Go to camp and head for the mess hall's kitchen. The freezer is the only other cold thing on this damn island," Roxy said before turning into smoke.

Stephen got off the ground and said, "What the hell is her problem? Sure I was wrong, but is that really a reason for me to leave?"

"I don't know man, but I got your back," Neil said as they started walking back to camp.

* * *

Scott, Ramona, Kim, Wallace and Matthew were all hurrying to the beach, hoping to find Chris' trailer. "Why would Chris hide in his trailer anyway? It's obvious," Matthew stated as they ran.

Wallace shrugged and said, "Sometimes the best hiding place is in plain sight."

"That makes sense," Kim said with a shrug.

"Seems a bit stupid if you ask me," Ramona grumbled.

Scott pat her on the back and said, "Relax Ramona, from the like two episodes of this show I've seen before, Chris isn't very smart. It's actually fitting."

The five continued to run in silence before arriving at the beach. They glanced to their right and noticed the trailer just a short walk down the beach. They hurried there and stopped at the door and knocked.

Chris opened the door and said, "Hey Pulverizing Pilgrims. Do you have the three keychains for me?"

Scott handed the three items in question over to Chris who nodded and said, "Very good. Wait, where are Todd and Lucas?"

"What," Scott asked.

"You need your whole team here to win," Chris said with a shrug.

"Well then it's a good thing we got here just in time," Todd said as he touched down on the ground, Lucas skating up right behind him.

"Congrats guys, you win today's challenge," Chris said before speaking into a PA system, "Attention Neil's Annihilators, you have lost the challenge. Please report to the campfire pit in an hour for the elimination ceremony. That is all."

Lucas held his hand up in the air for a high-five, but nobody obliged him. The skater looked at his team that walked back to the campgrounds and said, "Come on guys, don't leave me hanging."

* * *

Confession Cam (Yeah! So what do we win?)

Scott – It's good and all that we won, but I can't help but feel nervous that one of my friends will be eliminated. The votes technically stack against the exes, but I can never be too sure.

Ramona – To be honest, I kind of wanted to lose so we could vote off one of those assholes I used to date. Oh well, they'll go home eventually. It's only a matter of time.

Matthew – Hah! I helped my team out and basically we won because of it. Let's see if that impresses Roxy.

* * *

Roxy turned back into her human form in front of Knives and Stacey just as Chris made his announcement that they would be going to elimination. "Aw man," Stacey sighed, "I thought we had a good chance of winning."

"This is all Stephen's fault," Roxy shouted out, "He suggested going to the mountain, which ate up too much time!"

Knives glared at the other ninja-like person on her team and said, "Shut up! Anyone could've come up with that idea! It's not like we had any other leads!"

"Watch it, I could snap your little toothpick body just like that," Roxy said with a snap of her fingers for emphasis.

Knives glared at the fourth evil ex and prepared to take out her daggers when Stacey stepped between the two and said, "Stop it, both of you! We're a team so stop tearing each other apart."

Roxy huffed and said, "Whatever, I have a vote to cast." She then started to head back to camp.

Stacey looked at her retreating teammate and said, "I have a bad feeling about tonight's elimination."

Knives looked at her friend with worry and said, "It's alright, we should be fine."

* * *

Confession Cam (Who you gonna vote for?)

Roxy – Yep, Stephen's a goner. It was his stupid idea that caused us to lose. I can think of nobody else to vote for.

Knives – I think it's obvious that no matter how much those guys try to change our minds, we'll stand together to eliminate the exes. We talked it over and Gideon's going to go. We did promise Roxy we wouldn't and without Kyle, Ken isn't that bad a guy, so the choice is obvious.

Stephen – I try to keep every promise I make, so I won't vote for Roxy, Gideon or Ken. I guess I'll vote for Stacey. She'll be safe for tonight that's for sure. (He looks to the camera for a moment before sighing) I'm making a big damn mistake, aren't I?

* * *

It was an hour later and Neil's Annihilators were sitting around the campfire pit, waiting for Chris. The host showed up with Chef Hatchet by his side, the burly cook carrying a small box. "Well guys, welcome to your first elimination ceremony as a team. I'm certainly enjoying the drama everyone on this show has between them, I should have gotten you guys on a show forever ago," Chris said excitedly.

This was met with silence until Chef said, "Come on man, my game starts in twenty minutes."

Chris shrugged and said, "Okay then. Today instead of a trophy you get a keychain, which is fitting given today's challenge. Now for the twist that lasts until the merge: Both captains, meaning Neil and Scott, are immune until the merge!"

"Wow, really? That's great," Neil said, a slight smile on his face.

Chris smirked and said, "Moving on, when I call your name, come get your keychain. Whoever does not get a keychain must immediately walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers and you can't return ever! Keychains go to Neil, Knives, Ken, Roxy and Stacey." Gideon and Stephen were left without a keychain. They both looked calm, though it was unknown if they were confident, accepting their fate, or something else entirely.

"This is the final keychain. It goes to," Chris announced.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gideon. Stephen you have been eliminated." The guitarist simply nodded as he proceeded to the Boat of Losers and left the island. "The rest of you are safe, for now," Chris said as he and Chef Hatchet left the area. Gideon, Ken and Roxy left the area as well, heading back to their respective cabins.

"How did this happen," Neil said as left, along with Knives and Stacey.

* * *

Confession Cam (Lamenting a mistake)

Stacey – (She sighs) I'll admit, I voted for Stephen. I should have voted for Gideon but Roxy was right, Stephen cost us the challenge. It didn't help that I didn't really know him that well. I'm beginning to regret it now though. Hopefully he'll forgive me for voting for him.

* * *

Chris grinned from outside his trailer and said, "And after the second day of competition, Stephen is out of here! Will Neil find out the girl he likes voted out his best friend? Will Ramona ever warm up to the evil exes on her team? And will I milk the drama between these guys for ratings? Find out next time on Total! Pilgrim! Island!"

* * *

So, as I said earlier, welcome to day 2 of New Chapter Week! This would've been up last night but the internet was down, which is ironic because I'm at a tech school. Anyways, this means the rest of the schedule is pushed down a day. That means that the new chapter for The Copy Killer is up tomorrow and the new chapter of Total Drama High School will be up on Saturday. But the new chapter of The Second Coming (A Smash Bros Subspace-like story) was updated two days ago, on schedule! Anyways, you know the drill by now, please review and all that. I'll try to get the new chapter up as soon as I can, but I have no idea when that will be. College and whatnot. So, whether you read every chapter of New Chapter Week or you just read this story, Until Next Time!


End file.
